Eterna noche de Amor
by Hikaru Michaelis
Summary: Yugi y Yami tienen algo importante que decirse y se ha presentado la ocasión para poder hablr...[YamixYugi]


Eterna noche de Amor

Por: Shdow Ymi

El pequeño Yugi se encontraba sólo en su habitación sentado sobre su cama, meditando sobre los últimos sucesos ocurridos ese día; la aparición de un extraño que se hacía llamar "cazador raro" lo retó a duelo y lo amenazó con apoderarse de su preciado rompecabezas y también en acabar con el espíritu que en él habitaba, ese día había sido demasiado para él, sintió tanto deseo de proteger al espíritu que no dudó en aceptar el reto sin imaginarse lo que después le esperaría. A su mente acudieron las imágenes del rompecabezas hecho pedazos, el temor que lo invadió cuando la esencia del espíritu se desvanecía y la desesperación por armar de nuevo el artículo sin importarle que enormes llamas de fuego amenazaran terminar con su vida… afortunado el momento en que sus amigos llegaron para ayudarlo y sacarlo de ahí, sonrió irónicamente… pero algo nuevo había nacido en su corazón y estaba seguro de que era muy profundo y cierto… pero… sería capaz de poder confesarlo? Sería capaz de poder soportar cualquiera que fuera la respuesta? No tenia el valor de hacerlo y continuó sumido en sus pensamientos…

- Sucede algo Yugi? –le preguntó el espíritu del antiguo faraón, presentándose a un lado de él, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con su hikari, él también tenía muchas cosas que quería aclarar. Últimamente se sentía extraño un sentimiento estaba naciendo en él, no estaba seguro pero sentía que se trataba de algo muy profundo o tal vez una confusión, por eso se presentó ante él, esta una buena oportunidad para poder despejar todas sus dudas–

- Eh? No, no es nada –le respondió evasivo sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo–

- Mientes! –sentenció el faraón con rudeza, sabía que el chico mentía y eso le hacía enojar –

- Qué? No –dejó decir Yugi sorprendido por la reacción del faraón, nunca le había hablado de esa forma–

- Es verdad me estás mintiendo, no puedes engañarme formo parte de ti y sé que algo te está sucediendo… así que por favor dime la verdad –le exigió el chico, se sentía con derecho a saberlo, él que siempre lo protegía, cuidaba y apoyaba en todo, necesitaba saber qué le sucedía. Era extraño no sabía por qué había reaccionado de esa forma –

- Espíritu… –los enormes ojos color violeta del pequeño Yugi denotaban asombro pero luego volvieron a entristecerse– Lo siento –se disculpó sin decir nada–

- Eres un tonto! A caso no confías en mi? –le reprochó sintiéndose ofendido, de verdad que no entendía su actitud ante su hikari, nunca le había ocultado nada y ahora lo estaba haciendo, era algo que no le agradaba y eso le desesperaba ¿a caso ya no confiaba en él? Eso era lo que más temía –

- Perdón –volvió a disculparse, apretujando con fuerza las sábanas de su cama mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no tenía el valor de decirlo… llevaba rato pensándolo llegando siempre a la misma conclusión– No es mi intención hacerte enojar

- Oh no, perdóname tú a mi por haberte gritado –se disculpó. El que siempre había visto a su amigo feliz, se doblegó al verlo llorar de esa manera, se agachó y lo tomó de sus hombros buscando su mirada– Por favor dime qué es lo que te pasa –le suplicó, como le dolía verlo así sentía que su corazón se partía en dos–

- Es que yo… –el chico se ruborizó un poco al tenerlo así de cerca– "es verdad, lo que estoy sintiendo, es verdad?" Y si él no siente lo mismo? No, no puedo decirle, su rechazo será lo más doloroso" –pensó para sí, luego sacudió la cabeza– Tuve miedo –fue lo único que le pudo decir controlando sus emociones para no decirle la verdad–

- Miedo? –ahora el espíritu era el sorprendido–

- Si. Miedo de no saber qué es a lo que nos enfrentaremos con Malik, bien escuchaste que nos amenazó con querer apoderarse del rompecabezas a toda costa y robar tu poder; tengo miedo de no poder ser tan fuerte para enfrentarlo –le dijo francamente con un rostro de angustia y no era una mentira, esa era otra de las cosas que le preocupaban –

- Pero Yugi, eso no es problema, en peores situaciones nos hemos encontrado y hemos sabido vencer –le alentó sintiéndose aliviado de que el chico finalmente le dijera la verdad y por un momento dejó a un lado lo que esa noche quería comprobar, le preocupaba el pequeño y primero estaba él que sus propias dudas–

- Si… pero nadie hasta ahora como Malik, puede manipular la mente de las personas y conoce grandes secretos que ni tu ni yo sabemos –continuó el chico dejando salir todos sus miedos, realmente el espíritu le impregnaba confianza–

- Lo venceremos Yugi juntos lo venceremos como siempre lo hemos hecho, lo venceremos

- Ay Yami, si tan solo tuviera la mitad de valor que tienes tú pero… Tienes razón, creo que fui un tonto al sentir miedo –dejo decir con un gracioso gesto tonto, sacando la lengua y sonriendo un poco–

- Nada de eso, todos sentimos miedo alguna vez no te preocupes –dijo sonriente, el gesto del chico le había causado tanta gracia y tanto gusto a la vez que tuvo una extraña sensación– "qué es esto que estoy sintiendo, Yugi se ve tan adorable cuando hace eso" –pensó por un momento–

- Gracias espíritu –le agradeció el chico–

- Por favor llámame Yami, eso de espíritu como es muy largo –le pidió, qué estaba sucediendo? El nunca había sido tan cortés con nadie pero lo estabo siendo con Yugi, se sintió confundido pero aun así le agradaba y sonrió –

- Si –murmuró Yugi, bajando un poco la mirada, pensó un momento y luego recordó que tenía algo más que decirle, abrió la boca pero ni una sola palabra salió, así que volvió a cerrarla provocando un enorme silencio en la habitación, estaban solos era el momento indicado pero sus nervios lo traicionaban–

- Me alegro de haber podido tranquilizarte –le dijo poniéndose de pie– Recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que te ofrezca– se estaba despidiendo para regresar al rompecabezas, cosa que lamentaba pues sentí que ahora no era el momento indicado–

- No, espera! –le detuvo el pequeño Yugi, era ahora o nuca, él si que no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad y menos ahora que se sentía completamente seguro y en confianza–

- Sucede algo más Yugi? –preguntó extrañado, ¿a caso había algo más? Esa mirada de Yugi le decía que si aunque tal vez no tuviera nada que ver con el, a lo mejor el chico sentía algo por alguien más y quería decírselo pero ¿sería capaz de soportarlo? Yugi estaba despertando sentimientos en él que nunca se hubiera imaginado y no quería destruir aquella nueva ilusión –

- Por favor quédate un poco más conmigo, el abuelo no está y no quiero estar solo –le pidió, había leído en su mirada que tal vez no se quedaría pero debía insistir y aprovechar que sentía el valor llegar a él – Por favor…

- Esta bien, me quedaré contigo –aceptó resignado, tal vez no lo soportaría pero tenía que escucharlo, su hikari se lo había pedido de favor. Haciendo uso del poder de Ra se materializó sin usar el cuerpo de Yugi impresionado al chico–

- Vaya no sabía que podías hacer eso, bueno no importa –se hizo a un lado para que el faraón estuviera a su lado, esa noche más que nada deseaba que así fuera, tenerlo a su lado y sentir su presencia junto al él– Ya… Yami po… podrías abrazarme? –le preguntó nervioso, sintiendo como el rubor encendía sus mejillas–

- ¿? –se sorprendió el chico, más sin embargo dejó el asombro a un lado– Claro, lo que tu pidas… Yugi –murmuró, eran ideas suyas o Yugi se estaba comportando de una forma que él no esperaba, aún así la idea no le desagradó en absoluto, se acomodó y abrazó al chico, este acomodó su cabeza en su pecho…de pronto sintió una calidez correr por todo su cuerpo– Yugi –murmuró de nuevo–

- Si Yami? –le preguntó el chico, volteándolo a ver después de escuchar dos veces su nombre–

- Gracias –le dijo, aun no sabía por qué pero tenía que agradecerle –

- Huh? –le miró el pequeño con un gracioso gesto interrogante. Yami sonrió ante el gesto tan encantador del chico–

- Yugi…

- Yami… -ambos chicos rieron al coincidir en decir sus nombres–

- Tú primero Yugi –cedió con cortesía, la sola mirada del chico y su encantadora sonrisa lo doblegaba y provocaba que ese sentimiento se hiciera mucho más fuerte– "Dios, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Ahora comprendo esto que siento" -pensó–

- No, tú primero –le dijo con su inocente voz–

- Yugi… -lo miró-

- Je je je... De acuerdo tu ganas –sonrió nervioso- Puedo saber por qué me das las gracias

- Jhm, la curiosidad te corroe ¿no es así? –Yugi lo miró confundido y el rió, cómo le encantaba que el chico hiciera esos gestos– La respuesta es simple, por haberme aceptado y permitirme estar a tu lado.

- De verdad? –preguntó ingenuamente–

- De verdad –Yami volvió a sonreír abrazándolo con más fuerza, pero luego se sintió apenado y lo soltó un poco, Yugi se dio cuenta-

- Oye Yami.. te puedo confesar algo? –le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ahora sí que había llegado el momento, estaba seguro que esas muestras de afecto por parte de Yami querían decir algo más, lo presentía–

- Adelante, te escucho –Yami también estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que su hikari le dijera, aun si se tratara de que está enamorado de otra persona, lo aceptaría y lo apoyaría –

- Yami… yo… -vaciló, sus ojos denotaban un brillo especial–

- Si Yugi –lo incitó el chico para que continuara, esa mirada lo estaba hechizando y no podía evitarlo, por un momento deseo estar equivocado –

- Je, bueno… es un poco difícil decírtelo –se excuso, evitando la dulce mirada del chico frente al él–

- No temas, sea lo que sea… estoy dispuesto a escucharte –le dijo tomándolo de la mejilla derecha acariciándola con su pulgar–

- Ahora lo haces más difícil –le dijo intimidado, nuevamente evitaba su mirada y retiró de su mejilla la mano del faraón–

- Discúlpame –le dijo con tristeza, un mal presentimiento surgió de pronto en él ¿se habrá equivocado respecto a Yugi y lo que pensó que podía ser correspondido? – "No puede ser, entonces Yugi no…" –pensó asustado–

- Oh, pero no dije eso para entristecerte –le dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, se había dado cuenta y algo le decía que Yami sentía lo mismo que él– Sino que lo dije porque… he descubierto algo nuevo y creo que… sabes? he descubierto que siento algo por una persona, la conocí hace poco, ha sido muy amable conmigo y estoy seguro de que lo que siento es algo profundo pero no me atrevo a confesárselo porque… tal vez no sienta lo mismo que yo… -le dijo evitando su mirada-

- Vaya, no sé que decir –contestó desilusionado- pero si tú dices que lo que sientes es algo profundo y estás seguro de ello no debes dudar en decírselo, uno nunca sabe que puede suceder… a lo mejor y esa persona siente lo mismo y a lo mejor no –le dijo sinceramente, vaya ironía de la vida, él dando ese consejo cuando también estaba pasando por lo mismo-

- Tu crees? Wow, eso sería genial –festejo con alegría, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la persona frente a él era a la que tenía que decirle y nuevamente los nervios lo invadieron-

- ¿Qué sucede Yugi, no te sientes con el valor de decírselo? –el chico asintió- "si supieras que yo me encuentro igual" Si gustas yo puedo ayudarte –se ofreció-

-No, es algo en lo que no me puedes ayudar porque…

- Entiendo… Bueno Yugi, espero que tengas suerte –le deseó con el corazón destrozado- Sabes? estoy un poco cansado, será mejor que regrese al rompecabezas

- No, espera por favor… Yami, si te dije eso es porque… tu me… TU ME GUSTAS! –se apresuró a decir en voz alta, sintiendo nuevamente como su rostro ardía en calor, luego al darse cuenta de que finalmente lo había confesado agachó la mirada y continuó- Me gustas tanto que yo… estoy enamorado de ti –jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente, esperando respuesta–

- Yugi….. –Yami estaba atónito y completamente sorprendido, realmente no se lo esperaba y calló, no sabía que decir–

- Ya veo, fui un tonto –se entristeció al mirarlo y no ver ni escuchar respuesta alguna– discúlpame, no quise incomodarte con mis tonterías –le dijo apartándose de su lado dispuesto a levantarse de la cama– Anque sabía de antemano que reaccionarías de esa forma y que no tenía esperanza alguna contigo, tal vez tu ya tengas a alguien pero no podía guardarme este sentimiento y tenías que saberlo, gracias por escucharme –se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, sentía tantas ganas de salir huyendo, estaba destrozado y quería salir de ahí-

- No, espera! –le detuvo, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él- Yugi es verdad… ¿Es verdad lo que me acabas de decir? -reaccionó tomándolo del brazo, el chico asintió en respuesta sin mirarlo–

- Pero veo que fue un error decírtelo –dejo decir–

- Al contrario, te equivocas –repuso con voz dulce, Yugo volteó a verlo– Yugi, no mal interpretes mi silencio, es solo que es algo que no me lo esperaba, algo que jamás creí poder escuchar de ti, me tomaste por sorpresa pero… eso lo aclara todo –le explicó–

- Cómo? No te entiendo.

- Jhm -sonrió– Verás, yo tampoco lo entendía pero recién lo descubrí y todo está claro y lo cierto Yugi es que… -vaciló en decirlo, a él también le resultaba difícil confesarlo y más aún cuando nunca antes había sido tan abierto con alguien como ahora lo estaba siendo con Yugi– Que tú también me gustas y de eso estoy seguro, me gusta tu forma de ser… siempre tan amable y feliz, dispuesto a ayudar a quien necesite de ti, me gusta tu inocencia e ingenuidad, tu encantadora sonrisa, y si no te lo dije hace unos momentos es porque no me atrevía –le confesó ruborizado–

- Yami –se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo con gran fuerza– Lo dices de verdad? No puedo creerlo, de verdad que no puedo creerlo, pero estoy tan feliz de me lo dijeras… por un momento pensé que me rechazarías… pero eso ya no importa, estoy realmente feliz! -pequeñas lágrimas corrieron nuevamente por sus mejillas–

- Yo… por un momento pensé que me hablabas de otra persona y me sentí destrozado, yo también estoy feliz de haberme equivocado… –le dijo acariciando el rebelde cabello del chico, lo aparto un poco de su lado, después de sentir las cálidas lágrimas del muchacho que cayeron sobre su hombro, Yami las enjugó con sus dedos y le sonrió– Me gusta verte siempre feliz

- Tu eres la razón de mi felicidad y mientras estés a mi lado yo seré siempre feliz –le sonrió y lo condujo de regreso a la cama, su yami se sentó sobre ella y quedando de pie frente a él–

- Yugi… -murmuró el faraón embelezado, lentamente cerró sus ojos y poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro del pequeño buscando su boca, quería rozar sus labios y así poder sentir el dulce sabor de su boca–

- Yami… -le contestó Yugi en un susurro, había estado esperando tanto ese momento que no se opuso, un suave contacto llegó a sus labios y se dejó llevar, rápidamente pudieron sentir el dulce sabor de la miel en sus labios, el sabor era tan agradable… Yami se recostó sobre la cama dejado al chico casi encima de él, sin soltarlo del rostro lo atrajo hacia si y continuó besándolo, pero Yami ya no solo se conformaba con eso y con un ligero lamer en sus labios le pedía permiso para poder explorar dentro de ella, Yugi tampoco se negó a ello y le abrió paso para que su amado lograra lo que le pedía, con sumo cuidado el pequeño se atrevió a morder los labios de su amor, este se quejó un poco y sonrió, era la forma de decir del pequeño que él también quería hacer lo mismo y lo dejó…

Largos minutos pasaron besándose, demostrándose mutuo amor hasta que Yugi, con un suave movimiento introdujo su mano debajo de la camisa de Yami para acariciar su torneado abdomen y luego procedió a levantarla queriendo quitársela… él lo detuvo.

- Dime Yugi… ¿estás seguro de querer continuar con esto? –le preguntó con la respiración un poco agitada–

- Mmm… –meditó un segundo– no, la pregunta es: ¿no es lo que ambos deseamos? Anda, yo sé que es así –le respondió con picardía–

- Mmhh –saboreó– No te conocía ese lado perverso pero déjame decirte que me agrada, todo de ti, me agrada –confesó–

- Heh, aprendo del mejor –volvió a besarlo–

- De acuerdo –dijo tomando ese beso como un reto el cual no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar por alto– Yugi, nunca dejas de sorprenderme y eso es una de las cosas que tanto amo de ti.

- Si, lo sé. Tú tampoco dejas de sorprenderme, es por eso que deseo hacerlo contigo, te amo solo a ti y a nadie más que a ti deseo pertenecer.

- Entonces, volveremos a ser uno solo los dos, ya no solo en espíritu sino en esencia, cuerpo y alma.

Sin más palabras se dejaron llevar por el fuerte deseo de mutua entrega, a los pocos minutos sus ropas dejaron de ser un obstáculo y un estorbo, con agarradoras caricias y besos exploraron sus cuerpos desnudos, el éxtasis era tan grande que con suma delicadeza, sin querer lastimarse, hicieron el amor, sus quejidos tan embriagadores era indicio de que gozaban del momento, una y otra vez subieron juntos al cielo, bajando solo de vez en cuando para admirarse, mimarse y besar sus labios… La noche fue larga y sintiéndose finalmente agotados de tan placentera actividad, se dejaron vencer por el cansancio. Recostado sobre la cama, Yami abrazaba a Yugi por su cintura y este reposaba su cabeza sobre su otro brazo y acariciaba el brazo que lo tenía tomado de su cintura.

- Yami… Te amo –le dijo–

- Mi pequeño Yugi, yo también te amo… esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

- Si… ha sido como una eterna noche de amor –finalizó Yugi. Ambos quedaron dormidos–

Fin


End file.
